Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror
" | image = Well, you are in luck, because I have three stories.jpg | caption = Mr. Macabre showing the book of the titled episode. | season = 4 | production = 418 | broadcast = 201 | story = Dani Vetere Martin Olson Scott Peterson | ws = Mike Bell Kim Roberson Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = October 5, 2013 | international = October 18, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) | xd = October 12, 2013 | arc = | adapt = Ghost Stories (Second and third stories only) | dvd = | iTunes = }} In this trilogy of strange tales, Candace accidentally conjures up a spell that turns her Ducky Momo plushie into a living, breathing doll that is set on stalking her, Doofenshmirtz encounters the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head that grants cursed wishes, and Phineas, Ferb and their friends confront a horde of mischievous, evil platypuses set on destroying the town. Episode Summary ' Mr. Macabre, owner of the Macabre Book Mobile, tells the audience that he's going to read three stories in the book "The Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" that will give them a scare. He is first interrupted by his assistant Renfield, then a boy who mistakes the bookmobile for a food truck and is unhappy when he isn't served. He immediately posts a one-star review of the bookmobile online. Macabre says that "burns". A title card written in blood appears, which Macabre pauses to squeegee off the screen, before continuing. The first tale is about a teenage girl and how dangerous careless words can be.' Ducky Momo Turns Evil In her bedroom, Candace is talking to Stacy about a weird book she was reading, which just happens to be the "Terrifiying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book, and tells Stacy of an incantation in the book that supposedly turns any stuffed animal to life. However, the incantation claims that if it is said while in view of the full moon, the stuffed animal will turn evil. Candace jokes about this to Stacy, and reads the incantation aloud. Unbeknownst to her, her Ducky Momo plush toy comes to life, and starts sneaking around her in the house. Candace starts to have a wary feeling that someone is watching her, but merely brushes it off. Eventually, she sees the Ducky Momo plush following her, and starts running away hysterically from it. Ducky Momo chases her to her room, and eventually catches up to her. Candace thinks that Ducky Momo is after her and is evil, but then she realizes all Ducky Momo wants is a hug. However, one of Candace's other stuffed toys, Mr. Miggins, comes to life and becomes evil as the full moon shines through the window. The story ends when Candace screams in fear while hugging Ducky Momo. Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head Mr. Macabre is aimlessly playing with a pea with his fingers in his Macabre Book Mobile. Surprised to see that someone is there, he quickly recomposes himself and begins the second story about a platypus tries to stop an evil scientist and that every wish has a twist. Perry goes over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to find that Doofenshmirtz reading a weird book and traps him in book shelf. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry about reading a section from the "Terrifiying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book that the Giant Floating Baby Head will grant three wishes to whomever touches it and invented a Giant Floating Baby Head-Lure-inator to bring the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head to his building. The Giant Floating Baby Head floats to the building, and absorbs itself into Doofenshmirtz's finger after he touches it. Excited, Doofenshmirtz tests this out by using his first wish for an iced tea. For his second wish, he begins to wish to rule the Tri-State Area, but Perry drops a bookcase on his foot. Doofenshmirtz yells out the minced oath "Cheese and crackers", inadvertently allowing him to rule over all cheese and crackers. Doofenshmirtz sends an army of cheese and crackers from his pantry to fight Perry, but then he soon realizes that Perry can simply eat them. Doofenshmirtz takes some time to think of his third wish, since he wants to be careful about how he says it, as to not leave any loopholes. Finally, Doofenshmirtz wishes to be the head of the Tri-State Area. Quickly realizing his mistake, he shouts, but it's too late -- his wish turns him into a giant floating Doofenshmirtz head. The story ends when Doofenshmirtz curses Perry and the Giant Floating Baby Head. Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones After the commercial break, the camera catches Mr. Macabre texting on his mobile phone. He quickly starts the final story about five kids in a suburban backyard finding out not knowing what to do today. Phineas is reading the "Terrifiying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" book to the gang in a tent in the backyard. He comes upon a story that warns that spilling grape juice on a platypus will cause it to duplicate and form a evil platypus clone. Buford does so on Perry, disregarding the "evil" part of the warning, and creates an evil platypus. The clone pours some grape juice onto itself, creating more clones. Phineas then wonders how to get rid of the clones, and Baljeet tells him that he knows someone who can help them. Baljeet reveals that he has a "life coach", whose name is Rusty Bridges, a cowboy who owns a cleaning supply store. Together, they realize that all they need to do to defeat the clones is to use soap and water against them. They attack the platypus clones, but then realize that there's too many of them for them to defeat on their own. They get cornered in a grape juice factory, and Phineas, back in the tent, finishes the story, saying that everyone then died a painful death. The group doesn't like the ending, so Phineas then tells them the "Hollywood ending". In this ending, just before the platypuses finish the group off, Rusty suddenly comes to the rescue on a unicorn. Activating a pipeline, he turns on sprinklers that spray soap and water on the clones, and Officer Concord, the Juice-Time Juice Box Flavor Cop, thanks the kids for saving his factory. At the tent again, Buford expresses his disbelief in the story, explaining that he does not believe in cowboys. He asks the other kids if they've ever seen a real-life cowboy, and dramatic music plays as they all stare at the camera in shock. The story suddenly cuts to Mr. Macabre trying to pitch his idea for a Macabre Book Mobile to a banker so he can get a loan, but he is repeatedly turned down. After saying "pretty please with a cherry on top", the banker gives in to the idea, and then states that this will be the final loan that he'll give Mr. Macabre. Transcript Songs *''No Mo Mo'' *''Rusty Britches Song 1'' *Rusty Britches Song 2 *''Platypus Walk'' (Instrumental) End Credits Rusty Bridges sings a song on the Flynn-Fletcher house front stoop and trips over them. He blows a dandelion while on the ground under the window and mentions the logo. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, There you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information To be added Production Information *On July 31, 2012, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft confirmed on her Twitter account that she had started work on a Halloween episode. https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/230482886321639424 *A book based on the last two tales was published and released on July 23, 2013. * Normally in the US, Phineas and Ferb episodes premiere on Friday nights. This episode premiered on a Saturday night. International Premieres *October 18, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *October 21, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *October 25, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *October 26, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) *October 28, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America | Disney XD Italy) *October 31, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *November 1, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *December 16, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *January 14, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) *January 25, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Australia) Errors *In the first tale, when Candace is talking on the phone in the window, the "Me, Myself and I" poster is blank. **Soon after, when Candace is putting on her clothes, the figure of a heart is missing in the poster. *When Candace is putting on her shirt and skirt, she goes down out of the frame but when she gets back up, she is putting them on like a shirt instead of separately. **Also, when Candace is in front of her closet putting on her clothes (and on the phone with Stacy), she is bare foot, but when she walks to her bed to look under it, she is wearing her socks and shoes. *In the third segment, whenever Isabella is outside, the tint on her eyes is normal, when it should be darker. *When the gang is chasing the clones, for a moment, Phineas's bubble washer becomes transparent. Continuity *The Ducky Momo plate that says "I hate people" is seen during the song. ("Nerds of a Feather") Allusions *''Trilogy of Terror'' - The concept of an anthology of three spooky tales may be adapted from this 1975 horror film. *'Tales from the Cryptkeeper' - The narrator looks like the Cryptkeeper *''Night of the Living Dead'' - The title of the second tale seems to be themed on the title of the famous George A. Romero movie, the second episode to spoof this title after "Day of the Living Gelatin". *'"Invasion of the..."' - The final tale's title is the second time these words are used, the first being "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". *''Poltergeist'' - Isabella says, "They're here" like the late Heather O'Rourke when the gang approaches the evil platypus clones in the grape juice factory. *''Gremlins'' - The spilling grape juice on a platypus is akin to getting a normal Mogwai (Gizmo) wet in the movie. Both result in evil clones. *''Wayne's World'' - The ending of "Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones" is a reference to the ending of Wayne's World where they try different endings. *''Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor'' - In the background of the opening segment, the Philadelphia Orchestra's version of this famous organ music by J. S. Bach from the 1940 film Fantasia is heard. *'Renfeld' - Mr. Macabre's assistant is named for the first victim in Bram Stoker's Dracula. *'The Crazy Honey Badger' - Buford says, "Zombie bunny don't care", a play on this famous viral video's catchphrase, "Honey badger don't care." *'Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop' - In this show one of the main characters is a Zombie Bunny. On other order of things, the main character of this show looks physically like Doofenshmirtz. *'Kool-Aid Man' - Officer Concord the Juice Time Juice Box Flavor Cop's entry and design resembles the famous Kool-Aid Man ads. * Aliens - Isabella's solution for getting rid of the Evil Platypus Clones is a direct quote from the movie, originally spoken by Ellen Ripley as her solution for ensuring the aliens are all killed. * Frankenstein (1931 film) - The Ducky Momo doll arises from under Candace's towel like the monster in this classic monster movie. *'Harlem Shake' - When the kids are dancing with Officer Concord the Juice Time Juice Box Flavor Cop, it's similar to the popular dance, which the Phineas and Ferb writers once did a video for. *''The Exorcist'' - Both Ducky Momo and Mr. Miggins' heads eerily spin like Linda Blair's does in this horror film. *''Child's Play'' - Candace's Ducky Momo doll coming alive and turning evil is a very similar plot to this horror movie. Trivia *All the stories happen in the same episode, however, not at the same time. Each story is separate from the others, which is a change from the regular format. *In the end of the episode, it is revealed that none of the stories actually occurred. *Ducky Momo shows up for a very brief cameo in the end of the 3rd tale. *All the mini-stories are referred to by each main character as the episode transitions from story to story. *Ducky Momo makes his sixteenth appearance. *The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head makes its 26th appearance, and plays a bigger role than usual in the second tale. *The sixth Halloween-themed episode ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "Druselsteinoween") and the second half-hour themed episode. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Candace's love of grilled cheese is mentioned. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Third time the phrase "Cheese and crackers!" is used. It is said by Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Buford and Rusty Bridges. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Mr. Miggins reappears. *Second time Phineas and Ferb play ping pong, albeit offscreen. ("This Is Your Backstory") *The Halloween themed version of the theme song from "Druselsteinoween"/"Face Your Fear" is used for this episode. *Unlike usual episodes, this episode contains three seven-minute segments, as opposed to the usual two 11-minute segments. *Major Monogram and Linda do not appear in this episode, but Linda was mentioned. *Mr. Macabre breaks the fourth wall by explaining the stories, and later in the credits, Rusty Bridges does so by encouraging the viewer to read the credits and telling us that the production logo will be coming up. *The first two segments are essentially seven-minute monologues since Candace and Doofenshmirtz are the only ones who speak in their respective stories. *Eighth episode to remain at night the entire time ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide", "Blackout!", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween"). *Third time Perry summons mice to help him foil Doofenshmirtz. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "I, Brobot") *Another time, everything is a story or flashback. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "What'd I Miss?"; "Wizard of Odd"; "At Last") *Second episode with platypus clones. ("Cheer Up Candace") *Doofenshmirtz mentions limburgher cheese again ("Lights, Candace, Action!") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Ducky Momo, Giant Floating Baby Head, Evil Platypus Clones * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Hipster Guy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Oliver Chris as Mr. Macabrehttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/385824033901514752 * David Koechner as Rusty Britches * Alex Hirsch as Officer Concord the Juice Time Juice Box Flavor Cop * Jay Harris as Bank Officerhttps://twitter.com/JayHarrisESPN/status/388809940522901504 References }} es:La aterradora trilogía del horror del área limítrofe pt-br:Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:T